


Poetic Justice

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Crack Crossover, JWP 2014 practice prompt, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout is fair play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP Practice Prompt #7 (And We Are Merely Players) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> And We Are Merely Players: "What if there's a parallel universe where Fictional Characters are real and real people are Fictional Characters and your favorite character runs a blog and writes fanfiction about you?"

**My Diary – June 10, 2014**

Just signed up for a month-long vacation. My coworkers were surprised; I usually only take a week off every once in a while. But I've been banking my personal time for months, and dammit I'm going to use it.

There's no way in _hell_ I'm going to repeat July 2013 ever again.

It sounds crazy, but for those 31 days last year, I swear I was the unluckiest woman alive. Everything that could have gone wrong, did. I was a living, breathing example of Murphy's Law.

Flat tire. Late for work. Apartment broken into. Lost my wallet. Broke my iPhone. Writer's block. Speeding ticket. Jury duty.

The list goes on. And on. And it happened _every single damn day_ , a daily new entry in Samantha's Sorrows.

At least I had my health; being sick was the one bad thing that didn't happen to me.

Either the sadistic bastard writing my destiny took some medical pity on me, or he just wanted to keep me in one piece for the next disaster.

Well, that's not happening this time. I'll be spending _this_ July in my aunt's cabin in Vermont, with a pile of books, movies and videogames to keep me occupied in my hermitage until August. I can't wait!

 

 

**My Diary – July 1, 2014**

I don't believe it.

My car won't start.

I have a _very_ bad feeling about this.


End file.
